Together At Last
by Maya Tamika
Summary: Just a short, sweet, to the point, fluffy little Spamano piece. If I say anything more, it'll spoil the entire story (yeah, it's that short. But it's also that sweet). I guarantee it'll leave you feeling fluffy inside, though! Spamano Rated for Yaoi. No other reason. BoyxBoy DLDR! Happy Valentine's Day!


My whole life, people have been telling me to smile. They say things like, "ride bene chi ride l'ultimo," and, "il riso fa buon sangue". When they see my brother, they tell him, "non ha smesso di sorridere." When they see me, they say, "why can't you be more like him?" It hurts because he's younger than me. They're supposed to look at me and see a good role model for him to follow, not the other way around.

But it's Feli. Feli who can sing, Feli who can draw, Feli who looks like Nonno. Feli was always Nonno's favourite, anyway. He's charming and cute and sweet and perfect. And I'm just…me.

Lovino Vargas, the most bland, boring, unappealing person you'll ever meet.

And to this day, I don't know how I ended up here. How I ended up standing in this exact spot, across from that man, listening to every word he said. I can feel the stupid, big grin on my face, but I can't get rid of it. I can feel the tears of happiness flowing from my eyes, but I can't move to wipe them away. Every word that pours out of his mouth, as exuberant and sweet as the last, fills me to the brim with joy.

I look away from the two emerald eyes in front of me, only briefly, to catch Feli's bright smile and wide eyes as he watches from where he stands behind me. Even Ludwig, who I've never seen with anything other than a stoic expression, is smiling slightly.

I can't help but sniffle slightly, trying not to arouse suspicion. Something soft presses into my hand and one of the green orbs closes in a wink. I wait only a moment longer before I decide I don't care what everyone else here sees. This is about me and him. I use the handkerchief to wipe at my eyes and nose slightly.

How did I come to deserve this? I don't deserve the love and admiration that this man gives me. I don't. I really, really don't and I can't stress that enough. But here I am, standing in front of him, listening to his perfect voice recite his perfect speech.

I recall, just minutes ago, that I had recited a speech to him. It already seems so long ago. I poured my heart and soul into it and it made him cry. His eyes are still wet, but shining. I still can't figure out why, but he sees nothing but good in me.

Suddenly, I realise he stopped talking. I feel everyone's eyes on me and I know there's only one thing I can possibly say in this moment.

"I do," I say quietly, my eyes never leaving his.

"And do you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-"

I tuned out the rest of what the man said, my eyes slowly moving down to focus on his lips, waiting in anticipation for him to say those blessed words.

"I do," he says. I see his lips move, rather than hear him actually say it.

Everything around me blurs again for a few moments, then he leans in close to me.

"Te amo, Lovino Vargas," I hear him whisper, quietly, so no one else will hear.

"T-Ti amo trop-" I don't get to finish as his lips press warmly against mine.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Ride bene chi ride l'ultimo (Italian) – He who laughs last laughs best.**

**Il riso fa buon sangue (Italian) – Laughter is the best medicine (roughly. The Italian version is a little different).**

**Non ha smesso di sorridere (Italian) – Keep smiling (IKR? They went WAY out of their way to make that one way longer than it needed to be in Italian! XD).**

**Te amo (Spanish) – I love you.**

**And Lovino was **_**going**_** to say ti amo troppo, which is Italian for, well, you can probably figure that one out ;).**

**ON TO THE A/N!**

**What!? Two stories in one day?! (- switch it up, yeah! (I doubt many of you actually got this joke. But for those of you perceptive enough to catch it, kudos. Have a cookie. *hands cookie*)) (Barely. In some time zones, it's already tomorrow (I'm on EST) (also, I cheated. It was after midnight when I uploaded this, but it was finished before midnight, I swear!).)**

**The story I posted this morning sucks. I actually like this one. And it's Spamano, which a couple of you have been requesting, so, yeah! :3**

**Short, sweet and to the point.**

**Happy Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day/OTP Appreciation Day!**

**If you're unaware of the review/reply situation, please go check out **_**What's a Hickie?**_** which is the story I posted this morning. If nothing else, then just for the A/N. It gives a quick apology and an explanation for a situation that you may or may not be aware actually exists (seriously go read the A/N on that story. I'm not making any sense right now if you haven't read it).**

…**I watched Beauty and the Beast today. It's my favourite Disney movie. Somehow, that inspired me to write this. Why? I have no idea. But it did. And I luvz it! ^w^**

**Anywho, I'm off to eat chocolate and be by myself with my computer and my Companion Cube (MeXCompanion Cube OTP IRL! Ship it! Ship it NOW! This is a thing, guys! Jk lol I'm not making sense again).**

**I am a sad, strange little Canadian.**

**Until next time!**

_**~Maya**_


End file.
